If The Word Say's
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Jika kalimat sudah berkata maka.../Non klimaks End/One Shoot/Last Project/Mind to RnR?


**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

** If The Words Say's© Takamura Akashi**

Ini salah satu dari 3 project OneShoot random Taka, ini fict yang ketiga dan terakhir dari project itu. Kali ini versi cerita non-klimaks ending :D perlu diingat setiap project tidak ada sangkut pautnya ya. Tapi jika menginginkan sequel maka dengan senang hati Taka akan membuatnya :)) so enjoy this fict okay~

**Genre** : Romance/little poetry

**Warning** : Typo, Miss Typo, AU, alur membingungkan dan kecepetan, gaje,  
berantakan, OOC, bahasa kurang baku,feel kurang, dan warning standar  
lainnya (.w.)d

**Pairing** : NaruHina

**Summary** : Jika kalimat sudah berkata maka...

* * *

_Not like?_

_Don't read_

* * *

**If the Words Say's**

**Hinata POV**

_Puisi_, _sajak_, dan _prosa_, selalu hanya itu yang terfikirkan oleh kepalaku—sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan bisa mencintai seseorang. Semua itu hanya sebuah fikiran semu yang sekilas terlintas. Memang terkadang aku berfikir diriku ini aneh, tapi aku suka dengan diriku yang seperti itu. sampai suatu saat aku bertemu dengannya dan itu semua merubah hidupku 180° dari yang tadinya monoton menjadi lebih berwarna. Yah setidaknya itu sedikit membantu hari-hariku walau terkadang terasa konyol. Tapi itu semua masa lalu, aku tak yakin sekarang akan 'sama'.

.

.

.

**_Manis tutur kata mu membuatnya melambung..._**

**_Namun pahit dari gerik mu menusuk..._**

**_Melampiaskan pada diri yang berupa secarik kertas putih..._**

**_Tak bernoda dan bersalah namun berisi sakit yang teramat..._**

**_Jikalau bisa menghapus kan dia hapus..._**

**_Tapi ukiran pena emas telah melekat..._**

**_Memenuhi ruang hati sang kertas tak bernoda..._**

**_Hingga hanya menyisakan satu sisi gelap yang tak terjamah..._**

"Hinata-_chan_? Apa yang kau tulis itu?" sebuah suara yang ku kenal mengejutkanku dalam keterdiamanku sejenak.

"A-ah bu-bukan apa-apa Sakura-_chan_," bohong itu yang terus kulakukan untuk menutupi segala kelemahan diri. Maaf kan aku Sakura aku tidak bisa jujur padamu.

"Oh mm ayo kita ke kantin Hinata-_chan_, kali ini aku akan mentraktirmu hehe," gadis di depanku ini sekarang tampak sangat senang, apa gerangan yang terjadi?

"Tidak biasanya kau mentraktirku Sakura-_chan_?" kami berjalan perlahan sembari berbincang-bincang menuju kantin. Aku masih menatap dirinya penuh tanda tanya, seakan meminta penjelasan atas tingkahnya yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ah itu aku...aku sudah jadian dengan Naruto-_kun_, kyaaaa~ aku senang sekali Hinata-chan!" diriku terpaku ditempat. Tak menyangka bahwa orang yang membuat Sakura senang adalah orang yang membuat diriku hancur di waktu yang bersamaan. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris, menandakan aku merespon perkataan Sakura.

"Se-selamat ya Sakura-_chan_.." aku menjawab nya dengan lirih setelah aku mendapatkan kembali nyawaku yang terasa melayang sebelumnya. Bisakan kami-_sama_ tidak membuatku hancur sekali saja.

"Um! _Arigatou_ Hinata-_chan_, oh ya kau belum mempunyai pacar juga sampai sekarang ya?" sebuah tamparan tak kasat mata pada hatiku membuat hatiku berdenyut, sakit. Tak tau kah kau Sakura? Sebenarnya hanya 'pacarmu' itu yang kusukai dari dulu sampai sekarang.

"Belum," hanya jawaban singkat yang terdengar sangat lirih, dan kemudian sebuah tepukan mengenai bahuku.

"Tenang saja kau pasti akan mendapatkannya suatu saat nanti, _ganbatte_!" Sakura, jika kau mengatakan seperti itu hanya akan membuatku sakit. Aku tak berani menjawab, takut-takut kalau tiba-tiba aku mengeluarkan kristal bening dari manik _ametysht_ ku. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman miris—bukan bahkan sangat miris.

**XXXX**

"Hinata-_channnnn_~!" sebuah suara dari seseorang yang kukenal lagi-lagi mengejutkanku yang kedua kalinya di hari ini. Namun aku tahu ini bukan suara gadis musim semi itu, tapi ini... suara 'dia'. Hatiku semakin berdenyut bersamaan dengan langkah kaki nya yang semakin mendekat. Kemudian kuberanikan diri untuk menengok kebelakang, tapi hal itu justru semakin membuatku tak bisa membendung kristal bening yang mendesak unutk keluar dari manik ku ini. Tapi aku harus bisa bertahan dan menampilkan senyumanku sebaik mungkin.

"Y-ya a-ada apa Naruto-_kun_?" aku tersenyum lembut menutupi berbagai luka yang terselip di dalam wajahku sebelumnya. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi aku harus menyerah, yah menyerah dari dirinya.

"Hehe aku ingin pinjam kamus bahasa Inggris mu Hianata-_chan_ hehe, boleh kan?" cengiran khas nya membuat hatiku sedikit tentram. Itulah yang membuat ku jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama, saat dulu kami masih SMP.

"U-um! ya si-silahkan, ini kamusnya Naruto-_kun_," aku menyerahkan kamus yang kubawa, "Kebetulan aku baru saja meminjam di perpustakaan jadi kau bisa pakai kamus milikku," kembali aku tersenyum dengan sedikit rona merah dipipiku.

"Huwaah kau baik sekali Hinata-_chan_, _Arigatou_!" saat dirinya tengah mengangkat kamus ku, tiba-tiba secarik kertas yang sudah terlihat lusuh jatuh dari selipan kamus tersebut. Dengan sangat terkejut manik ametysht melebar, mengetahui apa yang tertulis dalam secari kertas itu.

**_Satu kata yang dapat kugambarkan untukmu..._**

**_Kau seperti mentari..._**

**_Sesuatu yang tak dapat kugapai..._**

**_Indahmu hanyalah semu bagi hatiku..._**

**_Tak bisa hati menyangkal..._**

**_Aku memang tertarik padamu..._**

**_Kau bagai magnet yang menarikku..._**

**_Walau aku hanya bisa mendekap bayangmu..._**

**_Tapi kau selalu dihatiku...Naruto..._**

Semakin takut aku saat melihat dirinya tidak bergeming. Masih dalam posisi nya semula, dia kemudian bertanya dengan nada lirih nan ambigu terhadapku yang kini telah mengeluarkan kristal bening yang telah kutahan sejak tadi.

"Hinata kau..." perlahan wajah nya terangkat. _Sapphire_ dan _ametysht_ kini bertautan, membentuk sebuah koneksi. Tatapannya sungguh menyiratkan sesuatu yang tak dapat digambarkan.

"Gomen..." lirih ku pelan disela tangisanku yang semakin hebat terpampang. Tak peduli pada apapun, yang kurasa saat ini hanya ke ambiguan hati yang aneh.

**_Owari~_**

* * *

Yohhoo! Akhirnya finish fict random terakhir yang super super ambigu ini ;D  
Bagaimana? Bagus gk? Aneh gk? Menurut kalian bagaimana?  
Oh ya ada yang mau dibikinin Prequel atau Sequel fict ini? :D kalau mau bilang di review aja ya :3  
Siip! The last i say...

...

..

.

Review Please :3


End file.
